Un Mal Día - Adrinette - MariChat
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: Tras haber tenido un pésimo día, Adrien descarga todas sus frustraciones sobre la pobre Marinette, humillándola frente a toda la escuela, ¿Cómo se sentirá al perder a su primara amiga?


_Sinopsis: Tras haber tenido un pésimo día, Adrien descarga todas sus frustraciones sobre la pobre Marinette, humillándola frente a toda la escuela, ¿Cómo se sentirá al perder a su primara amiga?_

 _Adrien soltó otro bufido al sentir nuevamente el vibrar de su celular, no necesitaba verlo para saber de quien se trataba y es que lo último que le faltaba era lo que el suponía se avecinaba._

 _Reviso su teléfono para confirmar sus sospechas, y efectivamente, su sesión de fotos que supuestamente era para el día siguiente se había re-programado para esa misma tarde de improviso, como usualmente solía pasar. Con rabia, guardo el aparato bruscamente en su mochila, antes de soltar un suspiro de exasperación; claro que no esperaba menos de su padre, que aun después de haber pedido un permiso anticipado para salir con sus amigos ese día, a su progenitor le importaba muy poco su vida social cuando lo profesional estaba de por medio. No pudo evitar pensar que ese día no podía pintar a peor:_

 _La noche anterior un akuma había atacado, la víctima era un podre hombre al cual unos jóvenes inconscientes destruyeron su hermoso jardín de listón azul, lo que lo llevo a convertirse en "el jardinero" (nombre muy original) y ahora tenía el poder de hacer crecer la vegetación a voluntad. Recibieron una buena paliza antes de poder purificarlo y no terminaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Estaba exhausto y cayo rendido apenas toco la almohada de su cómoda cama. Al despertar tuvo la amarga sorpresa de haberse quedado dormido, por lo que tuvo que saltar como un loco por toda la habitación, haciendo todo tipo de malabares, además de lastimándose en el proceso y sin siquiera desayunar para que al final quedaran atrapados en el tráfico. Luego de eso, fue reprendido varias veces en clase por no prestar atención debido al cansancio, Chloe no se despegó de el en todo el receso y ahora la salida que había planeado con sus amigos fue nuevamente cancelada por la indiferencia de su padre._

 _Suspiro con pesadez y frustración mientras aprovechaba el por fin poder haberse liberado de su amiga de la infancia; se encontraba en una banca al fondo del patio sin mucha gente alrededor._

 _-valla, chico. Te vez patético – hizo una mueca antes de fulminar a su kwami con la mirada._

 _-ahora no estoy de humor, Plagg – escupió mordaz._

 _-¡Oye! No es mi culpa que no la hayas pasado bien últimamente – le reprocho el pequeño gato negro, el tan solo siseo en repuesta, puesto que, claro que sabía que nadie tenía la culpa de su mal humor y suerte, pero ¡diablos! Nadie podía culparlo por su actitud._

 _-tienes razón, lo lamento – no pudo obtener respuesta, puesto que el timbre de fin de receso dio aviso de volver al aula, por lo que con un suspiro, tomo sus cosas y se encamino a su salón._

 _Pero lamentablemente, el destino le tenía preparada otra mala jugada, cuando, a mitad de camino, escucho una conocida voz femenina gritar antes de sentir como era bañado por jugo de uva por todas partes. Pudo escuchar una exclamación generalizada de sorpresa y luego un silencio absoluto; Apretó los puños mientras su rostro se volvió rojo de la ira, realmente esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Voltio a ver bruscamente a la responsable, topándose con Marinette, la torpe Marinette._

 _-¡A.A.A ADRIEN! Oh por Dios, de verdad lo siento, yo…_

 _-Ya cállate… - silencio el con voz ronca; ignoro todas las miradas de asombro de aquellos a su alrededor, y fijo toda su atención en el atónito rostro de la peli-azul – ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Mira lo que has causado! – le reclamo molesto._

 _-F. un accidente, yo no quería…_

 _\- ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! Te la pasas tropezándote y chocando con todo aquel que se te atraviese, ¿eres idiota o qué? ….No, espera, lo había olvidado, ¡solo eres la torpe Marinette! – paro en seco y sintió un balde de agua fría al escuchar unos suaves sollozos, fue entonces cuando vio a la que el osaba llamar amiga llorando… ¿él lo había causado?_

 _-¡¿Que pasa contigo?! – Le grito Alya antes de empujarlo y abrazar a su amiga, pero el no hizo nada para detenerla, aun le costaba asimilar o que había hecho._

 _-viejo, ¿te has vuelto loco? – escucho a su mejor amigo mientras se unía a su novia para consolar a la chica._

 _-pues claro que no, Adri-bu tiene toda la razón, esa tonta lo único que siempre hace es el ridículo, tan solo basta verla con saber lo ridícula y patética que realmente es – lanzo Chloe con toda la intención de echar más leña al fuego._

 _-¡Tu cállate, Chloe! Todo esto es tu culpa, tú fuiste quien hizo tropezar a Marinette – Eso solo basto para sentirse aún peor, no solo le había dicho tales cosas, si no que realmente no era su culpa._

 _-¿y eso que? Yo tan solo le di una pequeña ayuda para hacer aun mayor su record personal – respondió con indiferencia y satisfacción – esa idiota solo nos muestra como son realmente los de su clase, unos impertinentes que nunca lograran llegar a nada en la vida, por esos sus padres solo son unos patéticos y fracasados panade… - todos exclamaron sorprendidos al presenciar lo recién ocurrido, Chloe llevo una mano a su mejilla y volvió su mirada a aquella que le había propinado tremenda cachetada, nadie más que Marinette, quien aun con los ojos llorosos, mantenía su brazo en alto – ¿¡pero como te atreves!?_

 _-no vuelvas siquiera, a mencionar a mis padres, no eres dignas de hablar sobre ellos con tus sucia boca – la hija del alcalde no pudo responder a sus palabras, estaba paralizada por como aquella chica la miraba con unos ojos flamantes de ira – y respecto a ti, Adrien Agreste – la franco-chica volteo su mirada al él, pero las palabras de quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, puesto que, al igual que todo el mundo, se encontraba en shock por las acciones de la joven – gracias por tu sinceridad – le dijo con una amarga sonrisa y con lágrimas volviendo a correr por sus mejillas – y no te preocupes, ya no volveré a molestarte, si apenas lograras notar mi presencia a tu alrededor, lamento haberte molestado con mis imprudencias, pero… tú lo has dicho, solo soy la torpe Marinette – La chica salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar, seguida de la futura reportera, pero el, tan solo se quedó plantado en su sitio, y sintió como su alma le abandonaba el cuerpo al darse cuenta lo que su estupidez había causado._

 _-Compa… la has liado, y no creo que te libres de esta – le dijo su amigo con un suspiro de tristeza; pero no respondió, no pudo, puesto que sí, se había lanzado a un agujero del que posiblemente no podría salir._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de lo sucedido, el universo pareció burlarse cruelmente de mí; la sesión termino mucho antes de lo esperado, pudiendo llegar a las 6:00pm a casa, tiempo de sobra para descansar. A la mañana siguiente, mi padre, como muy rara vez lo hacía, desayuno junto conmigo, y me pidió disculpas por haber interferido con la salida del día anterior, por lo que por ello y mi excelente desempeño, me había dado todo el fin de semana libre, y con permiso de salir con mis amigos._

 _Me sentía como la peor escoria al recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior, inclusive Plagg se encontraba tranquilo, pero eso no hacía más que hacerme sentir peor._

 _Había perdido a mi primera amiga fuera del ámbito social de mi padre, la primera que pude hacer por mis propios méritos, y por la que siempre estuve orgulloso de conocer, de lograr relacionarme con una persona tan maravillosa como ella, porque, a pesar de que Marinette Dupain-Cheng pudiera ser algo torpe, todas aquellas hermosas virtudes lo compensaban; su amabilidad, solidaridad, compasión, creatividad y sentido de justicia nunca habían dejado de cautivarme, ¿Cómo pude haber cometido tal error? No solo la lastime, la humille frente a toda la escuela, porque, aunque yo no quiera admitirlo, mi popularidad le echaba más leña al fuego. Todo el mundo se enteraría de "la chica que molesto a Adrián Agreste"_

 _-buenos días, Nino – salude desanimado, mientras bajaba del auto y me unía a él en las escaleras del instituto._

 _-valla, hermano – soltó después de un silbido burlón – te ves pésimo._

 _-ni que lo digas, no he dejado de pensar en lo de ayer – confesé mientras entrabamos al aula y tomábamos asiento._

 _\- ¿te refieres a como humillaste a Marinette frente a todos y dejaste que Chloe terminara de hundirla? No te culpo – respondió sarcástico a lo que le di un codazo en la costilla. Suspire con pesadez, tampoco se me había pasado desapercibido que casi todos (menos Chloe y Sabrina) me miraban con rencor, algo perfectamente entendible, debido al afecto que todos tenían por la pelinegra._

 _Tomamos asiento mientras esperábamos que la profesora en turno se incorporara al aula, cuando ella entro al salón. Un profundo silencio de apodero del lugar; pero yo solo pude contemplarla con la mirada ¿Por qué no podía decirle nada?_

 _Ahora, Marinette había cambiado totalmente su apariencia; portaba una blusa violeta holgada, dejaba al descubierto los hombros y espalda, mientras cubría y ataba a su cuello. Tenía unos shorts negros hasta poco más de medio muslo un unas botas negras, además, su cabello azabache se encontraba suelto y tenía los labios pintados de un tono cercano al rojo. Estaba hermosa, las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta, quería decirle tantas cosas, pedirle que me perdonara una y otra vez, no me importaría humillarme si lograba mi cometido, porque, ella lo valía…_

 _Ese día, Marinette se sentó hasta el fondo del aula y me ignoro todo el tiempo, pero yo, aun así, no tuve el valor de acercarme si quiera. Me dedique solo a mirarle, contemplar su sonrisa, ¿Cómo podía actuar tal normalmente después de lo sucedido? ¿Acaso valía tan poco para ella? La culpa y el profundo deseo de averiguarlo me carcomían._

 _._

 _._

 _Aquel seco golpe hizo eco en la solitaria habitación._

 _-chico, si continuas con eso, vas a romperte el brazo – me advirtió plagg antes de comer otro trozo de ese apestoso queso. Llevaba varios minutos golpeando la pared de mi habitación, inclusive me sangraban los nudillos; poco me importaba, de cualquier forma, me lo merecía. Mire a través del ventanal, notando que al fin había llegado la hora._

 _-plagg…transfórmame._

 _._

 _._

 _Me encontraba sobre el techo de la chica que atormentaba mi conciencia; ella estaba con la miraba perdida en las luces de la ciudad; tenía puesto su pijama, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza de lado y una taza humeante reposada en sus manos. Sus brazos se encontraban apoyados en el barandal, y aquella radiante sonrisa que la había visto presumir todo el día, ahora era reemplazada por un aura sombría._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte allí, Chat Noir? – me sobresalte al escucharla, no supe cómo pudo haberse dado cuenta. Sonreí inconscientemente, puesto que esta chica nunca deja de sorprenderme. Baje para posarme a su lado, aun así, no cambio sus facciones._

 _-buenas noches, prince… - pare en seco al notar las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejilla, pero, sin embargo, ella no se molestó en limpiarlas._

 _-lamento que tengas que verme así, gatito. Pero a veces, llorar es la única forma de dejar ir los pesares – ella continuo con su mirada perdida hacia la ciudad; apreté mis puños con impotencia, ¿ella había estado ocultando esto todo el día?_

 _-Mari… - la abrace por la espalda, ocultando mi nariz en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma a vainilla – sabes que puedes contarme, estoy aquí para ti._

 _-Chat… yo… - otro par de sollozos salieron de sus labios, sentí claramente como mi corazón se estrujaba, me odie nuevamente por ello – yo… ¿de verdad soy tan insignificante?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Cómo osas pensar eso, princesa? Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido…_

 _-¡mientes!... debes estar mintiéndome, porque, si no es así… ¿Por qué el jamás puede verme? Yo… nunca quise molestarlo, fue un accidente, yo… - finalmente rompió en llanto, se voltio y dejo la taza a un lado antes de ocultar su rostro en mi pecho. No tuve que adivinar mucho para darme cuenta a lo que se refería._

 _Poco a poco fue calmándose, ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en el suelo con cabeza recostada en mis piernas. Acariciaba con delicadeza sus cabellos azulados, trataba de transmitirle todo el cariño que sentía, pero a la vez, no podía evitar querer arrodillarme ante ella, rogar por su perdón y desaparecer cada lagrima que por mi estupidez era derramada._

 _-Gracias, Chat… gracias por siempre estar cuando más te necesito – no comprendí sus palabras, pero calle, solo porque estaba seguro, que si hablaba, solo gritaría que no debía pensar eso de mí, al contrario, le pediría que me odiara, era lo mínimo que me merecía._

 _._

 _._

 _Nos quedamos así un rato antes de que ella se quedara dormida en mis brazos; la cargue con toda la delicadeza para así evitar que despertara, y la deposite en su cama antes de cubrirla con la frazada. No pude evitar contemplarla un poco más…_

 _-Te lo prometo, que voy a hacerte olvidar todo el daño que te cause, perdóname…Marinette._

 _._

 _._

 _A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con los ánimos un poco renovados. No había dormido casi nada la noche anterior, pensando en un plan para reconciliarme con Marinette, y por ello plagg no dejaba de molestarme, no me importaba. Baje a desayunar para tomar la limosina y dirigirme a la escuela, este sería un día ajetreado._

 _._

 _POV Marinette: me estire perezosamente en la cama al escuchar la odiosa alarma y me forcé a levantarme a la primera, ese cambio de look que me propuso Alya tenía sus desventajas. Me di una refrescante ducha para luego disponerme a peinar mi cabello. Mientras me ocupaba en ello, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente y una fugaz sonrisa se formó en mis labios; No se cómo, pero Chat Noir siempre consigue la forma de ayudarme a sobrellevar los momentos difíciles, tanto como súper heroína como civil._

 _Cuando estuve lista baje a desayunar, salude a mi madre con un beso para luego sentarme en el comedor; me pareció extraño ver un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas mientras me servía el serial._

 _-mama, ¿hoy no es tu aniversario o sí? – pregunte nerviosa de haberlo olvidado._

 _-no, cariño. Ese arreglo no es para mí – me dijo con una risa picara. Fruncí el ceño confusa, así que me acerque a buscar un indicio de quien lo había enviado. Una tarjeta se asomaba estratégicamente sobre el bello regalo, y al leerla, mis ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa –que lindo de su parte ¿no? Ese chico Adrien sí que es un romántico – comento mi madre con un suspiro, pero yo no podía responderle._

" _Es una tortura para mi pensar en no volver a ver como me dedicas una de tus hermosas sonrisas, fui un idiota ¡por favor, perdóname!_

 _Adrien Agreste."_

 _-esto tiene que ser una broma… -susurre perdida._

 _-cariño, se te hace tarde, será mejor que termines de desayunar para que vayas a la escuela – me advirtió mi madre, yo solo obedecí en forma mecánica, aun no asimilaba lo ocurrido._

 _Llegue a la escuela con 10 minutos de anticipación como pocas veces lo hacía, visualice a Alya cerca de las escaleras que me saludaba a la distancia._

 _-hola, Mari. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me saludo ella con un tono tan dulce como el de mi madre._

 _-hola, Alya – le correspondí con un abrazo – ya no se ni que pensar – le dije con una expresión mortificada, ella me miro desconcertada a lo que le mostré la tarjeta que había venido en el ramo de flores._

 _-¿es una broma? – Pregunto adoptando mí mismo sentimiento, pero solo pude responder encogiéndome de hombros – ¿Cuándo te la dio?_

 _-me envió un ramo de rosas esta mañana – pude notar un ligero tic en su ojo derecho._

 _-bueno… ya dicen que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde – me comento con una sonrisa, yo solo suspire cansada – de todas forma, ni que crea que lo perdonaras tan fácil, lo que te hizo no se paga con un simple ramo de flores, y menos para el…_

 _\- créeme, Alya. Eso lo sé perfectamente – nos sorprendimos al escuchar repentinamente la voz del modelo, ambas volteamos en dirección del sonido, descubriendo que estaba a solo un metro de nosotras, me sonroje al darme cuenta de que probablemente había escuchado toda nuestra conversación._

 _-¿Qué te traes, Agreste? – le pregunto mi mejor amiga, mordazmente._

 _-Solo quiero enmendar mi error, yo… -fijo su vista en mí, me sorprendió la intensidad en su mirada, sus hermosos orbes esmeralda puesto en mi persona – Marinette, lo que hice estuvo mal, y realmente lamento la forma en que te trate, no estaba teniendo un buen día, y sé que eso no es justificación para lo que hice, solo… déjame demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy, te prometo que no te arrepentirás – sentí mi boca seca y el marearme de repente por todas la emociones que me inundaban: confusión, emoción, desconfianza, miedo… miedo de salir nuevamente lastimada; me arme de valor para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, buscando cualquier indicio de que tratara de tomarme el pelo._

 _-Yo…_

 _-¡pero miren que tenemos aquí! – la odiosa voz de Chloe me interrumpió, pude escuchar un grito por parte de Nino y Alya, así como un "justo en el mejor momento" a lo solo rodé los ojos – pero si es la_ _Torpe_ _, Marinette. ¿Ya no te había quedado claro que no te acercaras a mi Adri-bu?- apreté los puños con impotencia, esa…_

 _-Chloe, yo fui el que se acercó a Marinette en primer lugar, le estoy ofreciendo una disculpa por las horribles palabras de ese día, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo – le espeto Adrien con una mirada molesta a lo que esa víbora rio con ganas._

 _-pero que divertido, Adrien. Casi me la creo, ¿disculparme? Yo no hice nada que merezca una disculpa…_

 _-¡Claudia! – el rostro de la rubia palideció al escuchar como el modelo la llamaba por su verdadero nombre, ahora se daba cuenta de que había colmado la paciencia del heredero Agreste – por tu culpa es por lo que se formó toda esta situación, y quiero que te disculpes por todo lo que le has hecho pasar a Marinette y a todos nuestros compañeros, es hora de que madures y comiences a comprender que si sigues por este camino terminaras completamente sola – todos enmudecimos por lo recién escuchado, aunque bien merecido se lo tenía. Me sobresalte al sentir como Adrien me tomaba de la mano para luego dirigirnos a nuestra aula de clases, seguidos de nuestros mejores amigos._

 _-lamento todo esto, Mari. Pero ya no podía quedarme callado… ¡Uf! Se sintió bien – exclamo con una leve sonrisa a lo que reímos._

 _-valla hermano, hasta que te libera de esa presión – le alago Nino mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros._

 _-¿vieron su cara? ¡Debí haberlo grabado! – se lamentó Alya, yo solo no sabía que decir._

 _-Marinette… - su tino de voz cambio completamente, dándome a entender que regresábamos al tema anterior, me tense de sobre-manera, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar._

 _-Yo… -suspire-Tu ganas, Adrien. Dejemos estar al pasado… - no pude continuar al sentirme súbitamente entre sus brazos, ni siquiera dándome tiempo de reaccionar y responder._

 _POV Adrien:_

 _Sentía como un gran peso liberara mi cuerpo; ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad de estar junto a ella, y hare todo a mi alcance para ser merecedor de su compañía._

 _-gracias, Marinette – le sonreí abiertamente antes de sepárame del abrazo, solo para contemplar sus hermosos ojos color zafiro._

 _Esa tarde, por fin salimos juntos al cine, y poco a poco se fueron formando cada vez más oportunidades de estar uno junto al otro, descubriendo aún más acerca de la personalidad y vida de mi princesa, volviéndonos tan cercanos, que un día, simplemente no pude evitar notar que ella era Ladybug, siéndome estúpido por ser tan ciego pero tremendamente afortunado a la vez…_

.

.

Una infantil y cantarina risa lo interrumpió.

-¡que cursi, papi! – una niña de nos mas de 6 años se encontraba sentada en su regazo, portaba unos hermosos cabellos dorados así como unos grandes y deslumbrantes ojos azul zafiro.

-tu padre siempre ha sido un romántico, Emma… - comento su esposa entrando a la habitación.

-¡Hey! – Exclamo avergonzado – tienes que admitir que fue mi gran encanto el que termino por cautivarte, My Lady – le presumió altanero mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-no lo dudo, pero creo que nuestra hija aún es muy joven para esta historia – le regaño con una sonrisa.

-¡No! Por favor mami, quiero saber más de cuando tú y papi eran jóvenes – pidió la pequeña, aunque se sintieron un poco herido por escuchar cómo les decía "personas mayores" – papi, ¿extrañas ser Chat Noir? – se sorprendió al escuchar tan repentina pregunta, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta.

-pues… sí y no. Extraño saltar libre por los tejados, los picnics con tu padre en el mirado de la torre Eiffel, pero, si tuviera que volver a renunciar a mis poderes para llegar a este momento, no lo pensaría dos veces – confeso con una sonrisa.

Ganándose un gran abrazo por parte de las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida, y una noche de pación con la mujer que con tan solo su sonrisa, alejaba toda la oscuridad a su alrededor.


End file.
